


Crush

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Beautiful, Innocent!Mickey, Love, M/M, Savior!Ian, Shy!Mickey, Sweet Ending, Sweet!Ian, loving, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Asked : What if Mickey was the youngest Milkovich by 4 years? And he's not a thug, but a dreamer, he likes to sing and dance. His siblings protect him from Terry's wrath by sending him to their friend's houses. One of Mandy's friends is Ian who is in a relationship with an asshole, but the sex is great. Mickey has a crush on Ian, but not an angsty one, a cute one; he blushes at Ian. One night Ian's boyfriend comes onto innocent!Mickey and Mickey gets scared and Ian saves the day. Ian woos Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cdt1234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdt1234/gifts).



> It's me again. Vaca almost over. I will still be writing. Just slowed down a little. ;) Hope you like this. I am planning a part 2. I just thought this prompt was cute. and i got lost in it.

What if Mickey was the youngest Milkovich by 4 years? And he's not a thug, but a dreamer, he likes to sing and dance. His siblings protect him from Terry's wrath by sending him to their friend's houses. One of Mandy's friends is Ian who is in a relationship with an asshole, but the sex is great. Mickey has a crush on Ian, but not an angsty one, a cute one; he blushes at Ian. One night Ian's boyfriend comes onto innocent! Mickey and Mickey gets scared and Ian saves the day. Ian woos Mickey.

 

\-----------------------------------

  
Mickey sat on the couch of the Gallagher house, quietly doodling in one of his notebooks. He liked doing that a lot when he was there, which these days were quite often. His father was home and that meant that his siblings kept him far away from the house. Through his childhood being the youngest Milkovich meant he had four older siblings they made sure he never got the brunt of Terry's anger. He felt bad for that but he couldn't be sorry that he wasn't there. He hated his father. He had only laid a hand on him once, and Mandy had sworn to him she would make sure it never happened again. So when he was home she would send him to a friends. Her best friends usually, and Ian never complained when she showed up with Mickey. He just opened the door with that bright smile and let him in.

Mickey stayed out of the way, sure not to bother the Gallaghers. Especially Ian. Ian had been so kind to him over the years, he didn't want to disturb him. He, however, did watch him. He liked watching Ian. He was fascinating. He would and could never tell Ian that. What would Ian even think if he knew the things that crossed Mickey's mind from time to time? If he knew that Mickey didn't only dream of singing, and drawing, but of a certain red-head too. Would he laugh? No, he would probably be sweet about it. Because Ian was always sweet and kind. Unlike Jay, Jay was Ian's boyfriend. Class A fucking Douchebag.

Mickey tried to avoid Jay as much as he could he was always making comments about Mickey being there and being a charity case with no real home. He didn't say in front of Ian of course but it pissed Mickey off. He even made comments about Ian's family and them being southside trash. Mickey wanted to say something to Ian about it but he didn't want to be that guy. The guy that goes to Ian about his stupid boyfriend every time he was mean or whatever. So Mickey just stayed where he was and drew in his books and tried to stay out of sight.

“Hey Mick,” Ian says walking past the couch and Mickey blushes a little. Even the man voice made him fucking blush. “What are ya working on?” Ian asks with interest and it makes Mickey smile. Ian always did that.

“Nothing special.” Mickey would say as always. And he would hide his book from Ian's line of sight because it was full of images of one particular red-head. But Ian wouldn't grab it he would just smile.

“Show me someday.” Ian would say every time, and Mickey would nod and think of what he could draw to show Ian and sometimes he would but it never seemed or felt good enough for the gorgeous man's eyes. And just like everyday Ian would sit down and try to talk to Mickey. “How is everything?” He would start softly.

  
“Good. I'm good.” Mickey would reply softly. He always answered the questions quietly and vaguely because what would he say? I wish I could stay here forever and talk to you? I wish your boyfriend would stay away? Because I really like you and I don't know what you see in him? That wasn't completely true. Judging by sounds that came from upstairs sometimes, he's sure he could figure it out, sounds that made him blush.

"That's good. What are you...." Ian starts to ask but the door swings open and Mickey rolls his eyes. The asshole has arrived. "Hey babe," Ian calls over his shoulder.

Mickey looks back down and flips to a new page. "What are you doing, hanging out down here?" Jay asks and sends a scowl at Mickey, who just looks down again.

"Just saying hi to Mick. Was gonna ask him if he wanted to come with us this weekend? You know, get away from the house." Ian says and Mickey looks up and eyes the men. Go where?

"Looks interested. You want to go to a party with us little one?" Jay says condescending and Mickey just shakes his head and looks back down. With Ian he would go anywhere, he knew he would. Looking uninterested would be the best option, the last place he wanted to be was with Jay or his degenerate friends. "Guess not red. Let's go fuck." Jay says and Mickey rolls his eyes. Ian starts to follow but turns back around.

"You sure you don't want to go Mick? could be fun. Mandy is going too. Carl's probably gonna try to sneak in as always." Ian tries and Mickey just looks up and bites his lip. He can't say no to that face.

"Nobody wants me there." is all that Mickey can come up with.

"I want you there." Ian says and Mickey is fucked, of course he is.

"Okay."

"You'll go?" Ian asks smiling. and Mickey just nods. What did he just agree to?

"IAN!!" They jump at the sound coming from upstairs.

"Gotta go." Ian half laughs. "Boyfriend duties and all, see you later Mick." He says and bounds up the stairs.  
\----------------

"So, you're going tonight? for real?" Mandy asks her little brother when she brings by some clothes for him.

"I guess, for a minute. Said I would. Not really my thing. But whatever. You'll be there, and Ian will be there. Can't be so bad right?" He shrugs and she just looks at him and raises her eyebrow.

"You like him!" she says and he rolls his eyes.

"Like who?"

  
"you know who. that's why you're going? because he asked? You know he's dating fuckface right?." She laughs at her own nickname.

"I do not, and I am well aware of who he is dating. Thank you." he says and she shrugs.

"Whatever, be careful, not that I wouldn't hesitate to punch that fuck in the face, but you know, my nails," she says and flashes a smile that tells him that she would hurt anyone for him, just as she always had and he nods. He wasn't going to stay long anyway.

\-------------------  
At least that had been the plan, and right now he wished he would have been able to tell Ian no. Where was Ian anyway? because seriously Jay was fucking too close and Mickey was freaking out. The fucking dick was drunk and when he lost track of said boyfriend he plopped down on the couch next to Mickey. Breathing his nasty breath in his face. What the fuck had he drank? a brewery? no, pretty sure it was anything with tequila he could find anywhere.

"You know, I've noticed you watching." Jay slurs and Mickey's eyes go wide.

  
"Watching?" he squeaks out. Is this where Jay tells him he knows about his crush on Ian, and kicks his ass for it?

"Me, watching us all the time. with those eyes, You dream of doing things? with me? or both of us. I bet it's both. Bet you're a real freak under all of that." he says pointing to Mickey who goes to get up and walk away, but he is stopped in the hallway of the oversized house and pushed up against the wall. His arms pinned to his sides, as Jay lunges for him, Mickey turns his head away, but that doesn't help much, jay just attacks his neck and Mickey cries out. Tells him to stop, that he had it wrong. The last thing he says is Please Help, but it's in a low voice, he feels so weak right then, but the attack stops. Mickey opens his eyes, when he hears Jays distinctive. "OW! the fuck."

"What are you doing?" It's Ian, there's anger in his eyes. a fire that Mickey doesn't think he's ever seen. Ian is going to be mad at him, he's gonna think he wanted that. and that hurts more than anything.

"I didn't," Mickey whispers, tears starting to sting his eyes. and Ian's head turns to Mickey and something changes in his face. his face softens a little.

"I know Mickey, I know," he says and he turns to Jay. "You! sober the fuck up, I'm taking him home." and Ian lets Jay go and comes to Mickey. he doesn't touch him, he just motions for them to walk out the door. Mickey walks silently down the street, trying not to cry, what the...just happened back there?

"Mick..." Ian starts to speak.

"I'm sorry Ian, I didn't mean...I didn't want...fuck. I'll get my things and go home. I'm so sorry." He hangs his head and Ian stops and turns to look at mickey.

"Terry's home, you aren't going home," he says and he sees a flash of anger go across Ian's face again that Mickey can't place. "Mick, this isn't your fault okay? Jay got fucking smashed and came onto you, I heard you say no okay? I heard you scream. I got there in time right? he didn't...do anything?" Ian says his voice shaking even though he knows, he saw that nothing happened.

"No...Just.q.." he points at his neck, where there is sure to be a red mark and Ian leans to look and he glares at the mark.

"He won't touch you again okay?" Ian says softly. "I promise." and they continue walking and Mickey smiles lightly toward Ian. Ian isn't mad at him.

Ian tucks Mickey in that night on the couch. "You okay?" He asks sweetly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Nothing happened. as long as your not mad. I'm okay."

"Oh I'm pissed," Ian says and Mickey stills. "But not at you. never at you. Okay?" Ian says and Mickey nods and closes his eyes.

\-------

Mickey makes his way to his house that morning after a text from Mandy that Terry is on a run, and to come get anything he needs. So he does. It's the afternoon when he walks back into the living room and receives a wave from Fiona. He looked at her for a minute, noticing the exhausted look on her face before he hears the screaming.

"You've gotta be kidding me, Ian! I was drunk! it was a little flirting. Probably the most action that kid has seen in his whole life..." Jay's booming voice comes from the upstairs and Mickey shutters. He really didn't want to deal with that asshole today, or the fighting and possibly the fucking that would follow.

"Flirting!!!! Flirting!!! You had him pinned against the wall Jay. He looked terrified. That what you get off on? He's my friend, and I brought him there, you think he's ever gonna trust me again?!?, my boyfriend attacked him. You fucking attacked him."

"Stop being a drama queen. I didn't do anything he didn't want." Jay fires back.

"Seriously?!? He wanted it? that's what the fuck you're going with? He was begging you to stop. what would have happened if I hadn't come downstairs when I did? were you going to....To...I can't even say it. it makes me sick!" Ian screams. His voice louder.

"Stop fucking being like that. I see the way he looks at us. He's gay as hell."

"Okay, so he's gay and that gives you a reason to do that? Not every gay man in America wants to fuck you. In fact, I'm not sure why I ever did. Get the fuck out of my house! get your shit, and get out. You will never touch him, you got that Jay. You go near him, and I will fucking end you!!!" Ian screams and Mickey hears the door slam open and Fiona shakes her head, and Mickey looks for somewhere to hide, and Fiona points to the kitchen. and He nods.

He can still hear the yelling down the stairs. Thankfully they come down the front. He can hear jay yelling and Ian yelling back. and he stays there until it goes silent. he's about to walk into the living room when he hears a crash, and a loud. "FUCK!" and he goes in to see what's going on, but Ian is sitting on the couch with his notebook in his hand, he's looking at it. and he looks up looking ashamed.

"I'm so sorry Mickey. I knocked the vase off the table and it landed, it's all ruined, I'm so sorry." Ian says shaking his head and the blurred colors and Mickey walks over and looks at the book in his hand.

"It's okay. I have more. I just started that one really." he says and looks down at the drawing that Ian is holding. It's smudged but there is no way that Ian can't tell that was him.

"Was that....?" he asks as he runs his fingers across what used to be his face and Mickey nods.

"yeah. I draw what I see." and he shrugs. "I see you a lot." and Ian lets out a chuckle.

"Can I see...One that isn't ruined...by my stupid clumsiness..." He asks and Mickey thinks about it, he already knows, what is the use in hiding it now so he moves, and pulls a book out from behind the pillow and hands it to Ian. Ian opens it slowly and looks at it, careful not to touch this one.

"Wow. That's really me." and he flips the page up and laughs. "Is that...Jay? with the devil horns. I like it." he laughs harder.

Ian sits with him for a while, and talks to him, asking him simple questions and Mickey finds himself blushing more than usual. Its a little past midnight when Ian gets up.

"I gotta get to bed. It was good to talk to Mick. Your sister texted, dad's locked up... You know, you can come by, even when he's not there, right? and hang out." Ian says softly, and Mickey just eyes him.

"With who?" he asks and he doesn't miss the look that flashes on Ian's face but he quickly recovers it.

"Why with me of course." and Ian smiles brightly at him and takes off up the stairs.

\------------------

"Ian asked about you today." Mandy says as Mickey sets dinner on the table. It's kind of good to sleep in his own bed when his dad's away.

"Oh?" Mickey asks from his bed.

  
"Asked how you were doing? Something happens I need to know about?" she asks curiously.

"Not really. Like what?"

"Ian find out about your crush? and feel bad for hurting your feelings?" she asks.

"What? No. I would never tell him....fuck." she shakes her head and laughs.

"Okay, okay. then what? he looked so worried." She says.

"Jay was a dick to me is all," Mickey says trying to brush it off.

"That why Ian broke up with him?" She asks curiously.

"Don't know," Mickey says.

"Okay, anyway, he said he might drop by to check on you tonight. so....Goodnight." She says and walks out of the room. and Mickey shoots out of bed, Ian is coming here, he cant....Can't come here. Oh god.

 

  
It wasn't a couple of hours later when Mickey was greeted by a very adorable Ian Gallagher. With his bright smile and a notebook in his hand.

“What's that?” Mickey asked curiously moving out of the way so that Ian could step in.

“A notebook to replace your old one.” Ian smiles sheepishly.

You didn't have to do that. I have a million of the things. But thank you.” Mickey says.

“Okay well. I can take it back…” Ian says and Mickey grabs the notebook.

  
“Too late. It's mine now.” And Ian laughs at that.

“How are you?” Ian says softly.

“I'm fine. Should be asking you that. You're the one who's going through a breakup. How are you?”

“I'm good. He was a douchebag. I should learn, good in bed does not a boyfriend make.” And Mickey turns about fifty shades of red and looks away. “What..oh sorry, didn't me a to make you uncomfortable.”

“You didn't.” Mickey lies. Because imagining Ian in any position naked and waiting to send shivers down his spine.

“Looked like it. Does talking now about sex make you uncomfortable? I won't, if it does.”

“N..no, of course not. I'm not…some prude.” Mickey says looking away.

“Hey. I didn't say that. I just forget sometimes, that I'm a little too open with shit like that. I'm sorry." and Mickey just looks at him.

"It's okay. Just because I'm quiet doesn't mean it bothers me. It's okay. talk about what you want." Mickey says.

"But you don't like it when I do. I like talking to you, Mickey. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable. Then you might not want to talk to me anymore," Ian says.

"You think you're gonna offend me that bad? Okay. I can talk about sex. I don't particularly want to talk about any sex that involves that douchebag ex of yours, or how hard he gave it to you." Mickey says a little shocked at himself and he can tell Ian is too because Ian spits his drink across the room.

"He didn't...I mean...I don't....usually.....Take it.....I like to...g...fuck. now I'm the one that's embarrassed."

"You like to...Okay then." Mickey says and looks away. He doesn't need to have that picture in his head.

"Sorry...I...Fuck...Wow." Ian says looking away and then back again. "Are you...Um, Mick?" He asks and Mickey looks up and Sees where Ian is staring.

"S...Sorry...Reflex." He says looking at his erection. well, it fucking was.

"You...You like that I give it? seriously?" Ian asks and Mickey blushes again and goes to turn away but Ian puts his hand on his face and Mickey turns to face him.

"I didn't mean...Mickey...I'm not like Jay, I'm not gonna try to do anything...Okay?" he says and Mickey nods sadly. "Not that I don't...want...I'm going to stop talking now."

"Want to what? Ian? what is it?" Mickey asks.

"Do you know....No....Not like this...." Ian says looking away.

"What are you talking about? You don't want me...I get it...I promise, just a reflex okay? I'm not...trying to...."

"wait, you think I don't want you?" Ian asks curiously. and Mickey just looks at him. "Fuck, I do. You're so perfect...But I don't want you like this...I want to...god...I want to take you on a date." and Mickey coughs at that.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah like, out, on a date. Me and you. I like you Mickey" Ian says softly, gently and Mickey just stares at him.

"You...Like...Me? Why?" Mickey says in disbelief.

"Because you're everything that's good. I want to show you that I can be good too. if you'll let me?"

"Okkay...Okkay." Mickey says and Ian smiles brightly

\------------------------

Mickey sighs loudly as he makes his way to Mandy's room a few days later. "Can I ask you something?" He asks his sister and she motions for him to come in.

"What's up?" she asks while she's applying her make-up

"What exactly does one do on a fucking date?" he asks and she flips her head around getting eyeliner on her face.

"Fuck! a date? who has a date?" she asks getting her makeup remover out of the drawer.

"I guess I do, I mean, he asked me to go on a date, I said okay." he shrugs.

"He? oooh, who-who?" she asks suddenly giddly, so he whispers.

"Ian." he says

"What was that?" she asks again.

"Ian ." he says. and she looks at him and she smiles brightly.

"Oh he did, did he? Asks my little brother out an doesn't even tell his best friend" She says crossing her arms.

"I feel like an idiot. Why did I even say yes? Guys like me, don't date guys like that." he says shaking his head.

"Oh whatever. Listen Ian's a great guy. sure he dates assholes sometimes, he sells himself short, but he's not a douchebag, if he asked you out, it's because he likes you, So let him take you out, tell him if something makes you uncomfortable. and if you wish, take him home and fuck like rabbits for all I care. Just be you, Mick, You're pretty fucking great okay? if Ian see's that, he's the guy I always knew he was. Now get out, I gotta get ready for my own date." she says and Mickey leaves the room.

\------------

"Hey," Ian says as he picks up Mickey. Mickey just smiles and then he looks out and sighs. "What is it?"

"Can we...Nevermind, it'll be fine," he says.

"What is it, Mickey? You don't wanna go out with me? or..."

"I just don't know about going on a date...out there is all." he says looking out the door and Ian shrugs and steps in and closes the door.

"Then we eat here." Ian says and Mickey smiles. and then he notices as Ian comes in that he has bags of food already in his hands.

"You know I wouldn't wanna go out there?" Mickey asks. and Ian shrugs.

"Not a big fan of out there myself. If you wanted to go out, we woulda went and ate at the park or something. if not, we eat here. Whatever makes you comfortable." he says sweetly and Mickey is sure he's about to melt all over the floor

They eat and Ian asks more questions, but Mickey notices something, as they sit on the floor and the movie starts to play, Ian is looking at him intensely and then looking away. he does it every so often, and Mickey wants him to just tell him what it is.

"What?" Mickey asks.

"Nothing...." Ian says and Mickey turns back to the TV, but it's there again he can see him out of the corner of his eye. and Mickey turns to him.

"Okay Ian, tell me what it is. You keep looking at me like that...and it's making me nervous okay?" he says. Ian leans forward and stops.

"It's just...Oh screw it." He says and he leans in even further and touches Mickey's face and looks into his eyes. "if you tell me no, I won't okay? I just really want to do this." and he presses his lips lightly to Mickeys, Mickey's eyes widen. but he doesn't move, and Ian backs up and looks down. and Mickey looks at him for a minute before pulling his face back.

and he kisses Ian, because it's what he's wanted to do for such a long time and it feels nice and kind of amazing.

 


	2. After Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey run into Jay. and Mickey is a little insecure about the fact that he and Ian haven't been intimate yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, a second part. Have I ever told you guys how much I love when you request more from my oneshots. Just sayin. 
> 
> Love you guys.

Crush  Part 2:

 

 

\------------------------------

 

Ian smiles down at Mickey as they lie on the couch.  The house is empty, and they are alone. Mickey is drawing something on his oversized notebook that Ian had gotten him the other day, and Ian is just lazily trailing his hand through Mickey's hair, smiling, content.

  
He had spent months getting to know Mickey, learning about his likes and dislikes, even more than before, because now Mickey actually smiled at him when he asks the questions, and answered him happily.  It was kind of adorable how Mickey's face turned red sometimes still, when he thought he said something embarassing. he loved watching mickey, and taking his time with him.

 

He loved planning dates with him and watching Mickey react to such things, it was way too adorable.

\---

 

What Mickey hadn't told Ian was how much he wanted to have Ian. He never voiced it because he was afraid of Ian's answer. Ian never came onto him. He never initiated anything with Mickey and it was driving Mickey crazy. He wanted Ian to want him to be unable to control himself around him. He wanted all of it. But they had been together for a while now and Mickey was starting to freak out.

 

Like right now, even though they were walking down the street with Ian's arm over Mickey's, Mickey was freaking out. That might have a lot to do with the fact that jay was currently walking toward them. Someone Ian had fucked, had enjoyed fucking. He wondered if that was the problem. Was Ian not trying to fuck him because he could never measure up to whatever Jay did for him?

“Awe, look at that. Coy little shit. After red, the whole time wasn't ya?” The man says and Mickey doesn't speak. He doesn't want to deal with this right now. “Bet you're enjoying that tight little innocent ass.” He says and Mickey thinks this is it. This is when Ian tells his ex that he and Mickey don't do such things and they never will. But instead, Ian wraps his arms around Mickey from his back and places a kiss on his neck.

 

“I enjoy everything about Mickey. Every. Single. Thing.” He says popping each word and he runs his tongue up his neck and bit down, almost jumping back when Mickey groaned.   “You okay?” He whispers and Mickey nods.

 

“Mhm, yeah, perfect,” Mickey says his face flushing.

 

“Not into public displays there Mickey?  Better get used to it. This one can’t keep his hands to himself.”  And Mickey doesn’t say anything because obviously, ian can keep his hands to himself with him.  His mind is racing.  The heat from Ian being so close is now drowned out by thoughts of why Ian doesn’t put his hands all over him.  

 

“Would you shut up Jay and leave my boyfriend alone.” Ian snaps. But his arms loosen from around mickey a little. And Mickey suddenly misses the extra close contact. And without noticing it he leans back to feel the contact more, he needs it, wants it.  Wants Ian. 

 

“Whatever man. Have fun with that shit. Needy bottom.”  He whispers the last part loudly and Ian turns him around suddenly to look in Mickey’s eyes.

 

“Are you okay?” He asks.  And Mickey nods but looks away.  “I know he’s a dick. I’m sorry.” Ian says. And Mickey shakes his head.

 

“Don’t care about him,” Mickey says honestly.

 

“Oh god, was he right? Did I make you uncomfortable with all the touching in public? Fuck Mickey, I know you aren’t really into that shit.” He says and Ian looks worried.

 

“Wish you’d touch me more.” Mickey lets out before entirely realizing what he’s said.

 

“What?” Ian asks looking at Mickey.

 

“Nothing, can we go home now?” he asks and Ian nods and smiles walking next to his boyfriend, but Mickey can feel his eyes boring into him every so often.  They get home and the Gallagher house is actually empty, Mickey goes to the couch to sit and relax, hopefully, Ian forgets what he let slip.

 

“Mickey…Can you come upstairs? I want to ask you something?” Ian calls.  And Mickey rolls his eyes, they were just in the same space and Ian didn’t ask whatever it was.  Maybe it was bad?  Did he invite him upstairs to break up with him? Did he want someone more attractive, someone, he wanted to touch.

 

“Yes?” Mickey asks looking across the room.

 

“Come here.” Ian pats the bed and Mickey sits down where his boyfriend's hand had just touched. He takes in a breath.  “What did you mean earlier? You want me to touch you more?” He asks.

 

“Nothing, it’s stupid.” Mickey says his body begging him to lean into Ian.

 

“Tell me?” Ian asks sweetly and he reaches his hands out for Mickey and of course, Mickey scoots closer laying against Ian’s chest. “I touch you all the time.” He says.

 

“I know…I didn’t mean like that…please don’t make me say it…” he says.

 

“Baby, if I knew what you were talking about, I wouldn’t. Come on, I can’t give you what you want…If you don’t tell me what it is.” Ian says.

 

“I want you to want to…You know. Touch Me.” Mickey says trying to make his voice convey what he was trying to say.

 

“I am touching you.  You want different touches?” Ian asks and Mickey nods.  “How?” Ian asks, waiting.

 

“I want you to fuck me!” and Mickey’s eyes widen at his own words and he clasps his hand over his mouth. “I didn’t mean to say that.” He says looking down but In seconds his boyfriend has flipped him to where he is now on his back with Ian towering over him.

“I don’t want to fuck you,” Ian says and Mickey looks to his side. He fucking knew it. But his head snaps back when Ian trails kiss down his neck. His hands trailing under Mickey’s shirt.  “Want to taste you, tease you, please you, make love to you, but not fuck you. Fucking isn’t intimate, Fucking is not what I want with you.” He says running his hands over Mickey's body causing him to shudder.

 

“You want to? But I thought…” Mickey says lightly before he’s cut off with a deep kiss.

 

“Thought what? That I didn’t want this?” Ian asks and Mickey nods.  “No, never that. I was trying to be careful. When we got together, you had been practically attacked.  I didn’t want to push…I know you aren’t I mean…you haven’t…god I’m fucking this up.” He says and Mickey shakes his head.

 

“You’re not. I’m sorry I thought that you wouldn’t want me because I'm not…experienced.”

 

“Oh but makes me want you more. Do you know how much it turns me on that I’ll be your first?  That you would want me to be? Kind of scares me a little too. Want it to be good for you, don’t want to hurt you.” He says.  “If I do something you don’t like, you promise to tell me to stop?” he says and Mickey nods. “I mean it, Mick, I need you to talk to me. Tell me what you like and don’t like.” And Mickey nods again.

 

“I…I promise.  I don’t like you not touching me. I want you so bad Ian.” He says biting his bottom lip and he hears the low groan that comes out of Ian’s mouth. 

And Ian's hands are suddenly all over Mickey and He loves that feeling, he loves the feeling of ian trailing kisses all over his body and the feeling of Ian slowly undressing him. Every touch, light and perfect.  Even better than the feeling, was when Ian got up and slowly started taking off his own clothes. Now that was perfection. Mickey was pretty sure he had never seen anything so perfect.  And then the boxers were removed and Mickey’s breath hitched in his throat.  “Holy Fuck.” He let out and Ian looked down at him, eyes full of lust.

 

“Gonna take my time with you. Are you sure? We can wait,  baby.  I’ll wait forever for you.” He says and Mickey wonders how the hell he found this man.

 

“Please.” Mickey says as a response, and he is rewarded by kisses all down his stomach.  Ian’s getting lower and he’s nervous. So nervous, and ian stops just at the edge of his belly, and brings a hand up to Mickey’s Cock and strokes it lightly.  Mickey can no longer even watch Ian he looks at the ceiling as he pants, trying to focus on breathing.  When the sensation of Ian’s hand is replaced by the wet feeling of his mouth, Mickey looks back down, watching Ian wrap his perfect mouth around him.

 

“Oh…my….F…Oh.”  Mickey’s hips involuntarily buck up and then eyes get wide.  “Sorry.” He says and Ian pulls back with a plop.

 

“It’s okay, doesn’t hurt me, baby.” And Mickey smiles.

 

“Love when you call me that.” He says and Ian smiles brightly at him.  Mickey watches as Ian grabs the tube of lube. Ian towers over Mickey and leans in for a soft kiss and Mickey lets his body take over his brain as he wraps his arms around Ian and tastes those lips against his own.

 

“I can finish you off like that baby…If you aren’t ready.” Ian says licking at Mickey’s lips. “Make you feel good, just like that.” He says stroking Mickey lightly with one hand while he continues moving his lips against his boyfriends.

 

“Mmm. No.  Want you. I’m ready.” Mickey says. And he goes to turn over to make his point but Ian's hands fly up to stop him

 

“Uh-uh.  Wanna see you.” Ian says.  And Mickey lets Ian take him over, he watches Ian as he lubes up his fingers.  “Remember what I said. Tell me everything you feel okay baby? I need to know if you don’t like something I do.” He says softly.

 

Then he let his head fall back as Ian made his way back down.  He feels the light, wet sensation of the lube and Ian’s finger circling his hole. And he squeezes his eyes shut as Ian’s finger slowly enters him. And while the feeling does hurt, it still has a pleasant feeling attached to it, like his body is anticipating what is next.  And it doesn’t take long to figure out why. As Ian’s finger moves in and out of him, once his ass gets a little used to the foreign sensation, it feels…good almost.  The Pain was distracting as Ian slipped another finger in and started scissoring him.  But that feeling was replaced by this indescribably heat that took over him as Ian’s fingers moved all different directions and then it happened, a finger his his prostate and his hips bucked up.

 

He was panting, cursing, he didn’t even sound like himself anymore.  “Fuck, shit, fuck.” He says.

 

“Okay?” Ian asks. His voice still etched with the soft and caring nature that was Ian Gallagher but it was laced with something else, need, want, and something else…and Mickey propped himself up on his elbows to see it and there it was.  Ian was watching himself finger Mickey and his eyes were clouded over, the heat radiating from his body, his erection prominent, and Mickey let out a breath. 

 

“Yup.” He lets out. And Ian removes his finger.  “Hey, I said I was good.” He whines.  And Ian chuckles.

 

“I know. Impatient.” He says and he’s opening a condom now, and then Mickey realizes, he’s gonna…oh fuck.    “Still good?” he asks, so fucking caring.  And why is that a fucking turn on right now?  But it is,  Mickey guesses it always was, he’s always wanted Ian, and now he has him and he’s about to have him in every way he’s ever wanted him.

 

And Of course Ian being the man he was, had to ask one more time, but he was already lined up, and he leaned down to kiss Mickey, wrapping his arms around him.  “I love you, Mickey.” Was the whisper and Mickey smiled?  Of course, he loved the red-head too, of course, he did. Maybe he had for years. But right now, as Ian was slowly entering him, the burning pain overtook him and he couldn’t speak, not yet.  His motions were slow and deliberate as he moved. And Mickey was focusing on his breath.

 

“Oh god. You feel so…Not gonna last long.” Ian let out bringing Mickey out of his thoughts.  Ian had stilled.

 

“You stopped moving? What’s wrong?” Mickey pants out. Feeling the fullness at that moment.

 

“Not wrong. Just letting you get used to the feeling before I move.”

 

“Because, I’m inexperienced?” Mickey asks curiously.

 

“No,  No, not at all,  For me, just as much as it’s for you.” He says.  And then he smiles and he moves a little, backing himself out and for a second, for some reason Mickey things he’s gonna pull out, but he doesn’t. He moves back and that causes Mickey to moan out.  The pain replaced, by the sensation of so many things, something is building, and it’s more intense than he’s ever felt while getting himself off, that’s for sure.  Ian starts moving faster and before long, he’s hitting Mickey’s prostate again, but this time with his dick and it feels so fucking good, that Mickey has long forgotten about the burning in his ass from being stretched, he is not focused entirely on how close to coming he is. 

 

“Ian…Ian….Close.” he lets out.

  
“Mhm. So close baby.  Come for me, come on, let it go, want you to feel, so fucking good.” He says and he reaches down to stroke Mickey while he moves faster inside of him and Mickey screams out.   “Fuck, are you okay?” Ian asks at the new sound.

 

“Fucking yes I am…Stop asking that, just…yes, right there, keep doing that.” He says and then his whole body snaps, he is now coming all over Ian’s hand, his own chest. And fuck it feels good. And Ian is still moving, and he has that look on his face, like he’s going to stop but Mickey doesn’t want that yet. He wants to make Ian come.

 

“Keep going.”  He says. He half considers blowing Ian, but decides he has plenty of time for that later.  It’s only a few pumps later and Ian is screaming out, cursing, and calling Mickey Baby as he cums.

 

 

Ian wraps his arms around Mickey after they clean up and he kisses a soft spot on his neck.  “So…” He says and Mickey can tell he’s searching for the words to say.

 

“I love you too Ian.” He says and Ian is up and straddling Mickey within seconds. And he’s kissing him feverishly.   “Okay, get off me.” Mickey laughs.

 

“So, you’re okay? I didn’t hurt you?” Ian asks sweetly.

 

“I’m fine.  Stop asking me that.  I get that you want to be careful man, but I’m okay. I was amazing, you made it amazing. So stop looking at me with that I broke my boyfriend look.”  Mickey says shaking his head and Ian chuckles.

 

“Just making sure babe,  I know during sex I can get…distracted, was trying to focus on you.”

 

“And you did, God.  How can you not like that?”  He says and Ian shrugs.

 

“Never been into it,  But if you ever wanted to, just so you know. I’d…let you…or whatever.” Ian says and Mickey looks at him. He swears he remembers Jay mentioning on several occasions how Ian refused to let him ever do that.

 

“You hate it though? Why would you let me…jay always…well, ya know…was complaining.” He says and Ian shrugs again.

 

“He’s not you,” Ian says sweetly and Mickey smiles.  Yeah, he’s definitely in love with this guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mysticallygallavich on Tumbr.


	3. I trust you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian trusts his boyfriend more than he has ever trusted another human being and that's why he want Mickey to do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For cdt1234 for requesting Bottom!Ian. Fair warning this chapter is like 90 percent smut and porny. ;) Here it is guys. Let me know what you think.

 

Ian looked up at his boyfriend who was smiling down at him.  “Are you sure about this?” Mickey asks and bites his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and letting it fall out again.

 

“Yes. I trust you Mickey, More than I’ve ever trusted anyone in my entire life. Nobody else has ever done this, I wouldn’t let anyone else.” He says sweetly and of course, Mickey practically swoons at that. He kisses his boyfriend and savors that for a minute.  He was nervous as hell, what would he do if he did it wrong? Ian’s one experience with this and it was going to be shitty just because Mickey didn’t know what the hell he was doing.   “Hey,” Ian says softly.  “We don’t have to babe.”

 

“I..I want to…I just don’t want it to be…bad.” Mickey says, a little ashamed of himself for even thinking it, let alone voicing it.

 

“Nothing with you could ever be bad. Maybe I won’t like it, but it wouldn’t be because of you baby. Everything with you is amazing okay? How about we don’t worry about it, we just make out and see what happens okay?” Mickey nods and they start softly making out again.  Mickey tries to put out of his mind what they are going to do here. He just enjoys the moment with Ian and that’s what brings him to slowly undressing his boyfriend while they are wrapped up in each other. Ian was right, it helped for him to not think about it.  He trails kisses down Ian’s stomach causing the taller man to moan out as his boyfriend worked down his body, licking just below his belly button and down to the tip of his boxers, pulling them swiftly down. 

 

He takes his time, licking and kissing down Ian’s thighs and back up again as Ian spreads his legs for his boyfriend, moaning out, Mickey smiles and places a small and light kiss on the tip of Ian’s dick and lets his tongue dart out.  “Oh god.” Ian moans out and Mickey smiles. He likes when Ian moans for him, shows him he’s doing it right. He always does that, lets Mickey know by his motions and his sounds exactly what he likes. He wraps his mouth around Ian and brings his hand up to grab Ian’s balls in his hand while working his shaft with his mouth, bringing out every single small tantalizing sound out of his boyfriend that he can manage.

 

“Oh god. Mick, you gotta stop, if you don’t stop, I’m gonna…Oh so good…” Ian pants and shifts, He can’t hold it in, and it seems that’s exactly what his boyfriend wants because instead of stopping and letting Ian calm down, to ready him for other activities, Mickey moves faster, swirls his tongue more and sucks harder until Ian is coming down his throat, screaming out his name.  “Fuck baby,” Ian says wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and looking down to see how hard Mickey is right now. He trails his hand down and presses his hand to Mickey's groin.

 

“Mmm.” Mickey moans out a little. 

 

“Gotta make you cum now,” Ian says playfully.

 

“No, I still want to.” Mickey stammers.

 

“We will, but first, I’ll take care of you. You won’t last long like that, now will you baby?” He asks softly and Mickey shakes his head.  Ian smirks and he flips Mickey over, he licks his lips. He lets his hands run all over his boyfriend, smiling as he works his way down to Mickey’s neglected cock, leaking and waiting for him.  He licked the head lightly, while grabbing a little lube to put on his finger and circle Mickey’s hole as he licks at Mickey’s dick, sucking him into his mouth and lapping at the member, while his finger works itself inside of Mickey. He’s close, he can tell.  He pushes his fingers in slower, brushing against the sensitive area and sucking harder.  

 

  
“Ooooh Fuuuuuckkkkkk.” Mickey lets out and Ian’s eyes twinkle. He loves when Mickey cusses at him, especially during sex.  

 

“Now we take our time, come here, wanna hold you.” Ian says lightly as they lay in bed together. Holding each other.  It takes about ten minutes before Mickey’s hand is softly trailing up and down Ian’s leg, and he looks over at him and smiles, Mickey is biting his lip, like he’s unsure if he should wait longer. Or if he should just pretend he forgot what today was about and Ian smiles. His nervous boyfriend was fucking adorable.

He pulls Mickey on top of him and kisses him lightly.  “I love you.” He says and Mickey smiles at him brightly.

“Yeah?” Mickey asks, because he always asks, Ian isn’t entirely sure why that is.

“Yeah,” Ian says smiling down at his boyfriend who leans down and kisses him hard and with passion, letting his hands roam everywhere they could possibly find and he takes in a deep breath before reaching for the lube. It’s Ian’s turn to suck in a breath as his boyfriend moves in between his legs. While Ian is trying to appear completely confident to ease Mickey’s worries, he is nervous as hell. He had never even considered this before. Jay had tried a million times and the thought had made him sick to his stomach, but with Mickey, it was different, everything was different. He loved Mickey, trusted Mickey.

 

He watches Mickey slick up his fingers and he knew he was trying to mirror exactly what Ian usually did, the motions he was watching really were his own and his smile got brighter at knowing how closely Mickey watched him. It made him involuntarily lick his lips, bringing his tongue across his bottom lip and pulling in back in again, his teeth pulling his bottom lip into his mouth and he bit down on it lightly as Mickey kissed Ian’s thighs lightly before bringing his finger just outside of Ian’s ass, not moving it there yet, but Ian wouldn’t object if he had. The look in Mickey’s eyes when he looked back up at Ian, send Ian back into overdrive, his body reacting even though he had already come less than twenty minutes before. That’s what Mickey did to him, he turned him on that much.

 

“Go ahead, baby.” Ian urges, Mickey didn’t ask, but he knew right then that his boyfriend might need a little encouragement. A little encouragement and a lot of love, so he gave him everything he had. “Look what you do to me.” He lets out and Mickey looks at him curiously before he sees Ian’s growing erection and his eyes widen.  “that’s right baby, you did that, all you.  Keep going.” He says coaxing his boyfriend until he feels the wet, lubed up finger against his hole. Just circling, trying it out. And Ian let him, let him take his time, and tried not to whine too much.  When Mickey finally entered him with his finger, Ian yelped a little out of shock more than anything. 

 

“Fuck, are you okay?” Mickey ways and starts to pull his finger back out, even though its barely in there. 

 

“No, no, keep going. Work me, open babe. I'm ok.” He says trying to sound as sure of himself as Mickey would have been. But Mickey listens, so it obviously works to some extent and he continues moving his finger inside, and then another, until he is slowly opening ian up, little by little and Ian thinks the foreign sensation while painful, isn’t so bad, and he looks down at Mickey and thinks about what it will feel like to have his boyfriend inside of him for the first time, then he can’t take it anymore because by now he’s painfully hard again.   “Baby, please, come on, I’m ready for you.” He says and Mickey looks up at him, his fingers moving out of Ian and he moves up and Ian smiles at him.

 

“Still sure right?” This time Mickey says it, not so much as a question but in a playful tone. His nervous man while still obviously nervous, was more playful, more confident, and Ian loved that. He nodded and wiggled his eyebrows just to show his boyfriend he was fine.

 

Mickey grabs the lube again and places it over his own hardened dick, and lined himself up, he looked down at his man who was trusting him, loving him and Mickey smiled.  “I love you, Ian.” He says and then he pushes in, slowly, taking in every facial expression of Ian’s, everything that told him that he was in pain, but he was fine. He knew Ian, and he knew that he was, he didn’t have to ask anymore, even though he had been, even though he wanted to ask again, but he knew, he moved slowly until he bottomed out and then he stilled.  The sensation itself was kind of fucking amazing. This is what Ian felt every day? Fuck, how did he last? He was suddenly really glad that he had already come less than an hour ago, or he was sure he would have already. 

Ian sucked in a deep breath, feeling the burn raging though himself, but all in all, it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be really.  Not here with Mickey, he smiled at the look on his face, he was enjoying it, Ian could tell and he fucking loved it and it was solely that look that urged him on.  “You can move now.” He says and Mickey does, slowly, he moves in and out and its fucking amazing, once Ian is used to it, once the sting is less and the pleasure is more, once Mickey hits his prostate for the first time and suddenly Ian knows what all the fuss is about, why Mickey screams out for him the way he does, because it’s kind of fucking amazing that feeling.   “Faster! Harder, it’s okay. I can take it, Mick.” He calls out, and Mickey complies.  Long gone is the shy boyfriend and right here and now, there is another version of his boyfriend entirely, he is lost in lust and desire.

 

Ian decides right then, they will do this again. Not everyday or anything, there was no ways he was giving up being inside of Mickey as often as he fucking liked, but this was kind of amazing too, and he wouldn’t deprive Mickey of feeling like this.  As Mickey moved faster and harder, Ian edged closer to his orgasm, he wasn’t sure if Mickey would mind if he touched himself?  Would it be better if he came untouched?  He certainly could have, but just like the man on top of him could read his mind, A hand came down and started stroking him while the other man's body moved in and out of him.  Well holy damn, if that wasn’t the hottest thing he had ever seen. He really wasn’t sure what was, and that’s when he came, all over Mickey and himself really. It was a mess, but he didn’t care one bit. He then had time to focus on Mickey’s impending orgasm and he smiled when he remembered that he loved when Mickey did that thing with his ass, so he decided to try to clinch some of the muscles surrounding Mickey’s dick, while he was sure he could never do what Mickey did with that beautiful ass of his, the simple action seemed to have the desired effect as Mickey spilled into him moaning out.  

 

 

“Where do you want to eat?” Ian asks as they walk down the street practically glued to each other. Perfectly in sync with each other, Mickey pushes Ian up against the brick wall closest and kisses him, a loud surprised moan escapes his lips. Ian wraps his arms around his boyfriend and he makes out with him for a minute.

 

“I'm going to eat you, when we get home.” Mickey whispers lowly in his ear.

 

“Oh god. Let's get some fucking food before I bend you over in the closest alley.” He says and Mickey whimpers pulling back and tugging Ian down the street.

 

They make it to some Chinese place and order takeout. They are practically pawing each other as they wait.  “How's your ass doing,” Mickey says low enough so that the whole restaurant doesn't hear him.

 

“Just fine baby. You felt so good inside of me.” He says and he hears a cough from behind them, they both turn around to find Jay standing there behind them with his eyes wide and a shocked expression on his face and Mickey smirks.

 

“Got something to say?” Ian snaps at his ex.

 

“You…” and jay shakes his head at them and they both laugh as their order comes up and they walk past him.

 

“Looks like he just needed a real man huh?” Mickey says as he passes and Ian pulls him with him giggling.

 

“God I love you.” Ian laughs as they walk back home to eat and devour each other all over again.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come Visit Me>](http://mysticallygallavich.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> MysticallyGallavich on Tumblr. 
> 
> talk to me, request stuff. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Already Taken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853143) by [Mrs_Monaghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan)




End file.
